


It had started as a bet

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda wasn’t expecting the night to turn out like this. He wasn’t anticipating Nishikido’s bet. Nor Tegoshi in his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It had started as a bet

It had started as a bet.

Ueda remembered a drink in his hand with Nakamaru sitting on one side and Tegoshi on the other. It was a stupid dare, and Ueda could still see that smirk on Nishikido’s face as he spoke, eyes locked onto his own mockingly.

But Tegoshi didn’t hesitate, quickly climbing onto a stunned Ueda’s lap and kissing him full on the mouth, his arms wrapping around Ueda’s neck. Ueda could only sit there, eyes wide, as Tegoshi moved, throwing everything into this kiss to give Nishikido a good show.

It had cost Nishikido five thousand yen.

The kiss had felt weird, felt as though Tegoshi was more worried about the people watching than the man he sat upon. But it definitely didn’t feel weird now, back in Tegoshi’s bedroom.

Ueda threw that memory from his mind as Tegoshi now fell apart beneath him, kissing him hungrily as Ueda ran his hands up and down his sides. It was as if Ueda couldn’t get enough of him, each kiss more passionate than the last, every touch wrenching sounds of pleasure out of Tegoshi.

Tegoshi groaned, a sexy little sound which sent Ueda wild, curling his fingers into his hips, dragging him closer and grinding down. Tegoshi threw his head back, his blonde hair mussed and fanning out against the dark sheets of the bed, rising to meet Ueda. He clawed at Ueda’s back, dragging him down to meet his lips again, panting into his mouth as they parted.

“Clothes,” he managed to mutter, and helped Ueda slip out of his shirt, before working on his own. Ueda threw the clothes to the side, uncaring of where they landed, and quickly got to work unbuckling Tegoshi’s belt, cursing as Tegoshi reached for his pants and palmed him through the denim.

“Help me out here?” Ueda breathed, and Tegoshi lifted his hips so Ueda could slide his pants off, trying not to just thrust into Tegoshi’s hand as he purposefully fumbled with Ueda’s zipper. “Fuck you—"

Ueda’s pants were soon thrown to the floor, Tegoshi’s hands on the back of Ueda’s head and pulling him down once more, kissing him rather desperately. Ueda’s palm felt hot, pressed against the smooth skin of Tegoshi’s stomach, feeling every breath, every shuddering gasp. Tegoshi clawed at his back, causing him to hiss and arch against him, their members sliding against each other. Tegoshi’s fingers slipped as he cried out, baring his throat to Ueda, who bent his head and placed open-mouthed kisses against his skin.

“Do something,” Tegoshi gasped, grabbing onto Ueda’s upper arms and pushing him away so he could look him in the eye. “Fucking _do something.”_

Ueda wasted no time, and wrapped a hand around the both of them, drawing out more surprised sounds from Tegoshi. But Tegoshi seemed intent on wrenching those sounds out of Ueda, too, and nimbly flipped them over, straddling Ueda’s hips and kissing him again. Ueda’s hand stilled, but Tegoshi didn’t seem to mind, flitting his hands down Ueda’s chest with a hungry look in his eyes.

Ueda shivered as Tegoshi started kissing his way down Ueda’s body, his touches becoming more sexual the lower he went. His fingers lightly traced Ueda’s hipbones as he settled between Ueda’s legs, looking up at him through his bangs with lust-filled eyes. Keeping his eyes locked on Ueda’s own, he boldly licked the base of Ueda’s cock, watching intently as Ueda sucked a breath in and fisted his hands by his side.

“You can touch me,” Tegoshi said, gently nipping at the skin of Ueda’s inner thigh. Ueda said nothing, but his hands flew to the back of Tegoshi’s head, urging him forward. Tegoshi licked up his cock, drawing out a long moan from Ueda, who tried to buck his hips up, but Tegoshi quickly placed his hands on his hips to steady him.

Tegoshi licked his way up Ueda’s length, loving the groans the other was voicing, even though he was trying to bite them back. Tegoshi smirked, and took him into his mouth completely, Ueda throwing his head back and moaning Tegoshi’s name loudly.

Ueda tangled his fingers into Tegoshi’s hair, cursing and fighting Tegoshi’s hold on his hips. Tegoshi was talented, that much was sure, and Ueda’s mind was reeling as he hit the back of Tegoshi’s throat. But Tegoshi continued, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed up and down, making these small noised around him and making Ueda thrash beneath him.

Tegoshi pulled himself off of him when he felt Ueda’s muscles tensing. Ueda made a noise of protest, causing Tegoshi to laugh, and climb back up to Ueda’s mouth. Ueda ran his hands up and down Tegoshi’s arms, quickly dominating the kiss, and flipped them over, chuckling at Tegoshi’s surprised grunt as he landed on his back.

“What, you thought you were going to top?” he murmured, voice dangerously low. Tegoshi just shuddered, closing his eyes, as if Ueda’s mere words were causing him pleasure, rather than the hand that was grazing over his nipples. “Do you have—"

“Second drawer,” Tegoshi whispered, and Ueda smirked before leaning up and over Tegoshi to get to the things he needed. Tegoshi moved his hands, wrapping around Ueda’s erection and pumping, until Ueda slapped his hands away. He was already too close. But Tegoshi’s hands continued to roam his body, and Ueda couldn’t help but to arch into his touch, his hands drawing lines like fire across his skin.

Ueda moved to between Tegoshi’s legs, Tegoshi’s moans getting louder. Ueda chuckled; the man was so sensitive, and it was quite empowering. With slicked fingers, Ueda carefully worked one into Tegoshi, his cock throbbing as Tegoshi almost screamed, his back bowed.

“Do you like that?” Ueda smirked, adding another finger, and judging by the flush across Tegoshi’s face and neck, he did. Ueda crooked his fingers, Tegoshi’s whole body shaking as he cried out, panting and breathless.

“Fuck me—" Tegoshi gasped, bucking his hips. “Fuck me, _Tatsuya.”_

Ueda almost growled, removing his fingers and moving to kiss Tegoshi again, all teeth and tongue, as he prepared himself. Tegoshi was muttering things into Ueda’s ear, his fingers caressing Ueda’s face, eyes dark and calling. “Ready?”

“So fucking ready.”

Ueda pushed in, heat immediately surrounding him, pressing down on all sides. He had to pause, panting, watching Tegoshi’s face through clouded eyes.  “Ah—“

Tegoshi’s face was completely open, and Ueda could see every emotion passing through him. He liked it when Ueda brushed his hands past his nipples, his moans long and drawn-out, and so Ueda did it again, if only to see that expression again. “You’re so hot, Tegoshi,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss him harshly again, loving that small gasp Tegoshi made as Ueda shifted inside him.

“Do it, already,” he said impatiently, moving his hips slightly and nipping at Ueda’s lip.

So Ueda did, drawing all the way out, and thrusting back in, making Tegoshi cry out and grasp Ueda’s arms. It was fast, it was hot, and Tegoshi was writhing beneath him, letting out these little mewling noises made him ever closer to his release.

But suddenly Tegoshi was pushing him away, a determined look upon his face. “What’re you playing at?” Ueda growled as he slipped out of Tegoshi.

Tegoshi just smirked, and pushed Ueda over onto his back. Ueda didn’t know what Tegoshi was doing, and fought him, trying to get back up, but the other just put a hand to his chest and pushed him back to the bed. “Stay there,” he whispered. “I’ll ride you.”

Ueda groaned, his cock twitching in anticipation as Tegoshi got into position, concentration on his handsome face as he held Ueda in one hand and steadied himself on the other. And then he was sinking down slowly, concentration melting into desire, his back bowed back as he took Ueda in completely.

Ueda gasped out garbled words as Tegoshi stilled, panting heavily. His hands flew to Tegoshi’s hips, rubbing small impatient circles against his skin. Tegoshi chuckled. “I’m ready.”

“Why the fuck haven’t you—ah—done anything yet, then?” Ueda spat, eyes focused on the ceiling above them rather than the man in his lap, or else this would all end too quickly.

Tegoshi regarded him with a cheeky glint in his eye. “Just wanted to torture you a little.”

“Stop that and _move,_ ” Ueda mumbled, pressing his thumbs into Tegoshi’s skin to try to get him to move. Tegoshi rocked his hips back, causing Ueda to moan deeply. “Oh Tegoshi—"

Tegoshi smiled, something that seemed so innocent and sweet compared to what he was doing with his hips now. Ueda’s hands stroked his thighs, his waist, his arms, and up to the back of his neck, where he pulled Tegoshi down to kiss him again.

Ueda used his hands to lift Tegoshi up and slam him back down again, grunting with the force of Tegoshi rocking down onto his body again and again. Ueda knew he wasn’t going to last long, what with the way Tegoshi was making obscene sounds of ecstasy, mouth slightly open as Ueda hit that spot inside him that sent him seeing stars.

“Ah—Tatsuya…”

Ueda felt Tegoshi shudder atop him, and reached for his cock, pulling him off as he thrust upwards. Tegoshi came with a piercing cry, dirtying Ueda’s hand, and clenching down upon him. A few thrusts later and Ueda was coming, Tegoshi wincing as he pulled out. Tegoshi collapsed next to him, spent, but with a sated smile on his face.

“…Wow,” was all Ueda could say, flushed and breathless.

“Yeah…” Tegoshi murmured, already half-asleep, curled up on his side and watching Ueda with sleepy eyes. “You’re amazing.”

Ueda chuckled, mind still hazy. “You were, too.”

A pause. Then, “Is this like a one-time thing?” Tegoshi asked, fingers curling lazily around Ueda’s own. “Or could we do this again?”

“Will you do that thing with your tongue again?” Ueda asked, turning to lock eyes with him.

“Yes.”

“Then most definitely.”

 

\--the end


End file.
